Se jeter à l'eau
by ROADS
Summary: Son désir pour elle était fort, mais elle n'avait de yeux que pour un autre. Mais la vie n'est pas toujours rose et lorsqu'il y a de l'eau dans le gaz, saura t-il en profiter ?


Je me demandais si il était possible d'aimer autant quelqu'un. Et, paradoxalement, de la haïr tout autant. La haïr de me faire souffrir inconsciemment, en la voyant au bras de cet imbécile de Genma. Il en était fier de sa nouvelle proie. Et quelle proie. Elle pouvait s'avérer être extrêmement chiante, carrément flippante. Mais elle était majestueuse, attirante. Ses attributs étaient visibles à travers cette petite robe bleue, et elle n'avait rien à envier à notre Tsunade nationale. Oui, elle me plaisait. Mais elle s'en foutait royalement. Ou alors, elle était terriblement aveugle. Car pour se pavaner ainsi devant moi, elle devait sacrément se foutre de ma gueule si elle était au courant ! Mais j'en avais plus qu'assez de cette scène et, à contre cœur, je payais Teuchi et partais avant qu'il ne remarque ma mine dépité. Je rentrais rapidement chez moi, las de la voir se tenir à ses côtés. Par sa faute, j'étais frustré, et j'allais devoir aller plus loin qu'une simple relecture des œuvres de maître Jiraya.

Mon sommeil fut agité. J'avais rêvé d'une nuit torride avec elle. Je la voyais encore se dandiner pour me séduire, sa façon de susurrer mon nom et la manière dont je lui avais procuré tant de plaisir. Mais ce n'était qu'un songe, et une nouvelle fois je fus frustrée. En deux jours, cela faisait beaucoup. Il était temps que je me trouve un plan cul, histoire d'assouvir mes désirs d'hommes. Ce soir, j'irais au bar, parole de jônin !

Arrivant au bar le plus célèbre du village, je pénétrais dans l'antre sans réelle ferveur. Mon assurance de tout à l'heure s'était effondrée suite à la vision qui s'offrait devant moi. Que faisait-elle là ? Je l'ignorais. Je la voyais parler à un autre homme, qui visiblement essayait de la draguer. Je crois qu'il connaissait mal la femme. Et très vite, il en prit pour sa pomme. Elle lui assénait une jolie gifle qui fit quasiment tomber à la renverse le dragueur, qui repartit la mine déconfite. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire, et je vis son regard se poser sur moi. Non, elle n'avait pas le droit de me regarder avec ses yeux là. Ses iris verts me scrutaient depuis plusieurs dizaines de secondes, attendant que je m'approche d'elle. Je n'osais pas. Puis son impatience se fit ressentir et tandis qu'elle recommandait un verre, je tentais une approche. Je devais rester calme et posé.

- Eh bien enfin vous vous décidez à venir me voir Kakashi. Comment allez-vous ? Me lança-t-elle, son sourire ravageur prenant place sur son visage.

Je sentais déjà mes joues rosir. J'étais mal barré.

- Bon, bonsoir Mizukage. Bafouais-je, ayant définitivement perdu toute confiance en moi.

- Oh, arrêtez vos sottises ! Depuis le temps, vous devriez m'appeler Meï. Ajoutait-elle, une pointe d'énervement dans la voix.

- Bien, bien, comme vous le sentez Meï.

- Voilà qui est mieux ! S'exclamait-elle, éclatant de joie. Alors, que venez-vous faire là ? Ne me dites pas que vous aussi, vous êtes là pour draguer ? Goujat ! Que faite vous de Hanare ? S'enflamait la Mizukage sans que je ne puisse dire quelque chose. Alors alors ? Je vous écoute !

- Euh… Je ne suis plus avec Harare, vous êtes loin de connaitre les nouvelles du coin. Sortais-je, un peu gênée, et n'osant pas lui avouer que oui, j'étais venu pour trouver une poulette.

- Oh. Je suis désolée, je ne savais pas...

- Ne vous en faites pas, Meï… Susurrais-je son prénom, d'une façon plus sensuelle que je ne pensais, la surprenant quelque peu.

- D'accord, si vous le dites… Répondait-elle, le regard fuyant mes yeux sombres. Vous vous demandez surement ce que je fais là, n'est-ce pas ? Oh, peut être que vous vous en foutez ceci dit… Continuait-elle, tout en me regardant.

Son visage s'assombrit d'un coup. J'étais décontenancé. Que devais-je faire ? J'avais cruellement envie de la prendre dans mes bras. La tristesse venait de prendre place. Timidement, je la voyais relever sa tête vers moi, croisant mon regard qui la fixait intensément. Alors je lui pris la main, l'action dépassant ma pensée, et l'invitait à continuer.

- Vous savez que je suis avec Genma ? (j'acquiesçai de la tête) Enfin, je devrais peut être dire « était ». Pour tout vous avouez, je ne sais plus où nous en somme. On s'est engueulé tout à l'heure. Je crois qu'il me trompe. Je n'en ai pas la preuve, mais j'ai de gros doutes. Je suis quasiment sûr qu'il me trompe avec Shizune…

Elle baissait la tête, une nouvelle fois, comme pour s'éviter une quelconque honte. Je ne savais quoi dire, car je savais. Je me doutais que Genma était encore amoureux de Shizune. Elle était la seule femme qui comptait pour lui. Mais était-elle tombée dans ses filets ? Avait-il réussi à la séduire ? Enfin ? Ne pouvant la rassurer sur ce point, je me mis à caresser sa main, la sentant frissonner légèrement. Elle posait son regard sur moi, tandis que je continuais à l'effleurer. Elle ne m'avait pas repoussé, c'était déjà ça. Puis sa main vint se poser sur ma joue, qui ne put s'empêcher de s'enflammer à la suite de ce geste. Je ressentais au plus profond de moi la chaleur de sa paume. Je fermais les yeux, profitant de cet instant. Puis sa main se retirait pour se poser sur mes lèvres et je sentis son souffle s'approcher de mon oreille. Je gardais les yeux fermés, sentant que mon cœur ne supporterait pas telle vision. Elle me susurrait que j'étais un ange et me remerciait pour l'avoir si gentiment écouté. Je rouvrais les yeux, Meï hoquetant de surprise. Un ange avait-elle dit ? Pas tant que ça. Alors ma main s'approchait de sa nuque et violement, je l'obligeais à s'approcher de moi, l'embrassant goulûment. Ma langue entrait en elle, jouait avec la sienne. Elle ne résistait pas, et y répondit même, l'étonnement étant remplacé par le désir. Ma main se perdit dans sa chevelure, caressant sa crinière flamboyante. Après ce long contact, quelques minutes de silence passèrent. Je ne savais quoi dire et elle non plus. Elle devait être gênée par cette situation. Mais pas moi. Je le désirais depuis tant de temps. J'en voulais plus. Alors je retentais ma chance en approchant doucement mon visage du sien, mais, complétement rouge, elle se relevait immédiatement. Elle balbutiait quelque chose, mais je ne comprenais pas. Alors je me levais à mon tour et plaçait mon faciès à quelques millimètres. Nous étions rouges, de honte ou de plaisir ? Pour elle, je n'en étais pas totalement sure. Puis elle arrivait enfin à s'exprimer à peu près clairement et lâchait qu'elle devrait sans doute y aller. Mais je ne le voulais pas moi. Je voulais continuer à être avec elle. Alors tandis qu'elle commençait à sortir du bar, je la suivais jusqu'au dehors. Elle se retournait instantanément, me regardant, l'air embarrassée.

- Pourquoi… Pourquoi me suivez-vous, Kakashi ? Rentrez chez vous.

- Non, je ne vous obéirez pas Mizukage.

- Je vous ai déjà dis de ne pas m'ap…

Mais je ne lui laissais pas finir sa phrase et d'un mouvement rapide, je pris ses lèvres pour mienne et accentuait une nouvelle fois notre échange. Et à son tour, elle s'aventurait à travers mes cheveux argentés, tandis que je collais son corps au mien, sentant la chaleur m'envahir. Elle me voulait, j'en étais presque sure. Mais elle était gênée, sans doute à cause de cet imbécile. Ne lui avais-je pas montré à travers ce baiser langoureux l'amour que je lui portais ?

- Ne me mentez pas, Meï. Avouez que vous le voulez autant que moi… Murmurais-je ces paroles, pleines de sous entendues.

Je la voyais rougir de plus belle. Puis elle me prit par la main et tout à coup, nous nous mirent à courir jusqu'à son appartement. Je lui déposais de multiples baisers dans le cou tandis qu'elle ouvrait la porte, frissonnant légèrement face à mes courts bisous chatouillant. Ses petits rires étaient exquis, et j'étais l'homme le plus heureux à l'instant, car pour une fois ils m'étaient destinés. Une fois la porte ouverte, je lui sautais dessus. D'un coup de pied, je refermais la porte derrière, laissant la femme que j'aime enfin à ma seule portée. Nos baisers étaient plus profonds, plus longs, en même temps que nos vêtements finissaient par terre. Très vite, on se retrouvait à la merci de l'autre, le sourire aux lèvres. A force de reculer, on avait atterrit dans son lit. Complètement nue, je la poussais légèrement sur le lit, profitant qu'il me reste mon dernier tissu pour user de mon pouvoir. Ma langue se mit à traverser son corps, mes mains se perdant sur ses seins encore plus merveilleux que je pouvais penser. Ils étaient tellement magnifiques, sa poitrine dépassant l'entendement. Son bonnet, qui devait facilement être du E, nécessitait une intention particulière et heureusement pour moi, ils étaient bien sensibles. Ces gémissements se faisaient entendre tandis que je m'amusais avec eux, les léchant, faisant le tour de chacun de ses seins avec ma langue, mordillant ses tétons durs. Les yeux de ma dulcinée s'étaient fermés, et je la voyais mâchouiller son index, essayant de retenir ses cris. A cet instant, je la trouvais plus craquante que jamais. Alors je décidais de continuer, car lui faire plaisir était l'objet de toutes mes pensées. Mes doigts ayant fini de s'occuper de ses imposants attributs, je les destinais à un tout autre endroit. J'en introduisais un en elle, Meï ne pouvait empêcher un cri haut perché de raisonner dans la pièce. Je souriais puis l'embrassait, en même temps que mes doigts entraient tour à tour en elle, explorant son intérieur. Ses cris allaient de pair à chaque nouvelle infiltration. Sentant qu'elle était prête à ce que je vienne, je m'éloignais un peu d'elle afin de retirer mon dernier vêtement devant la Mizukage, une once d'impatience se reflétant à travers ses yeux. Enfilant une protection que Meï m'avait tendue, je posais mes deux mains sur le mur puis, après son accord, je la pénétrais. Deux cris raisonnaient, indépendamment de nous. Je la regardais, amoureusement. Puis à mesure des vas-et-viens, nos hurlements se répondaient. Son intérieur était chaud. Mes coups de reins se faisaient plus violents, ses cris faisant échos à son exaltation. Mes gémissements se faisaient plus puissants, sentant ma jouissance venir peu à peu. Mais je continuais à franchir sa paroi vaginale, apposant en son urètre ma marque. Ses mains se posèrent sur les miennes, nos doigts s'entremêlant. Puis le désir vint à son comble et à travers un dernier coup de rein, j'allais au plus profond d'elle pour un plaisir intensifier. J'avais jouie, mon visage reflétant cet effort mais aussi ce bien être indescriptible. Je m'écoulais aux côtés de mon aimée, essoufflé mais comblé. Elle avait le sourire aux lèvres. Aplatit sur le ventre, je l'admirais en même temps que le doigt de mon amante caressait mon dos, frémissant sous cette sensation. Je dégoulinais de sueur et pourtant, elle continuait à me toucher. Puis elle vint poser sa tête sur mon échine. Mais je rompais ce geste pour la prendre dans mes bras, afin qu'elle vienne se blottir contre mon torse. Apaiser, le sommeil vint peu à peu s'emparer de nous.

Le lendemain matin, le réveil fut assez difficile. Instinctivement, je recherchais avec ma main droite le corps de ma bien-aimée. Mais mes palpations étaient inutiles et une fois la tête tournée, je vis qu'elle n'était plus à mes côtés. Je me levais, dégouté. Ma tête tournait à gauche, puis à droite. Mais aucun signe de Meï. On était pourtant chez elle, et j'avais peine à croire qu'elle soit partie… Je décidais d'enfiler mon boxer qui trainait au pied du lit et me dirigeait vers la cuisine, espérant voir la personne désirée. Mais il n'en fut rien. Elle m'avait laissé. Comme ça. Seul. Chez elle. Je ne pouvais pas y croire. Je me dirigeais vers la cuisine, dans un ultime espoir. Mais toujours rien. Mais sur la table était placé un papier. Je m'en approchais, espérant avoir des réponses. Le mot était court, mais suffisamment compréhensible. « Je suis désolée de vous quitter comme ça. Je dois retrouver Genma. Rentrez bien. Meï. » Le message était clair. Elle avait retrouvé cet idiot. J'étais vaincu. Était-il un meilleur coup ? Je rigolais de dégoût face à cette pensée. J'étais pitoyable. Avoir imaginé quelque chose avec elle, mais quel crétin ! Elle était amoureuse de cet imbécile de Genma. Puis mes rires ironiques firent vite remplacés par quelques gouttes. Mes larmes roulaient sur mes joues. Je n'y croyais pas. Moi, pleurer ? Et voilà que je devenais sentimental… J'effaçais d'une traite ces semblants de sanglots et ramassait mes fringues qui traînait par ci et là de l'appartement de la Mizukage. Cette nuit était merveilleuse. Mais je devais l'oublier, pour mon bien mais surtout pour le sien.

* * *

Neuf mois plus tard.

Alors que je mangeais mon plat de ramen comme à mon habitude, j'entendais au loin un bruit sourd. Certains ninjas couraient dans tous les sens. Je me demandais ce qu'il se passait. Mais pris d'une flemme, je restais sur mon siège, le plat de ramen étant plus important que tout. Puis l'homme que je ne voulais absolument pas croiser vint s'asseoir à mes côtés. Il commandait un plat tandis qu'inconsciemment, mon regard vint se poser à mes côtés. Sentant son doute l'insistance de mes yeux sur sa personne, Genma se retournait vers moi et me saluait. A contrecœur, je le lui renvoyais. Puis arrivait Teuchi avec son plat et le silence se faisait encore plus tendu. Mon plaisir venait de se transformer en supplice. Je devais vite finir mes nouilles avant de tuer ce mec. Mangeant à la vitesse de l'éclair, je posais sauvagement ma liasse de billet et quittait les lieux sans un au revoir, sous les yeux médusés de Teuchi qui ne comprenait pas vraiment le pourquoi du comment. Je sortais mon livre préféré et décidait de le relire, sa lecture me calmant toujours. Mais je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer et dans une ultime erreur, je tournais un dernier regard au stand d'Ichiraku Ramen et vit l'improbable. Elle était là, face à Genma. Il avait essayé de l'embrasser, mais elle l'avait repoussé de façon virulente et l'avait frappé d'une force qui balayait l'homme à plusieurs mètres. Mes yeux s'ouvrirent en grand. Je devais rêver, ce n'était pas possible. Je l'entendais gueuler au loin, sans arriver à bien déceler ce qu'elle disait. J'hésitais entre m'approcher, curieux, ou bien de faire comme si de rien n'était et de m'éloigner. Je repensais à cette soirée, à ce bar, et me rappelait que la dernière fois que je m'étais approché d'elle, cela avait bien commencé mais plutôt mal fini. Alors je tournais le dos à cette scène et quittait peu à peu son champ de fission. Mais j'avais tort de croire qu'elle ne m'avait pas vu, et tandis que je reprenais tant bien que mal ma lecture, j'entendais des pas se rapprocher dangereusement de moi. Et soudain j'entendais sa voix gueuler mon nom. Je ne pouvais faire le sourd et décidait dans l'acte le plus courageux de ma vie de me retourner, lui faisant face.

- Où croyez-vous vous enfuir, Kakashi ?! Criait-elle, plus irritée que jamais.

Je n'osais pas répondre. Qu'attendait-elle de moi ? Après tout, elle était celle qui m'avait fait souffrir. J'étais dans le droit de partir, de la laisser seule frapper ce Genma qui me faisait dorénavant plus pitié qu'autre chose. Il était vide, allongé par terre, complétement KO. Elle n'y était pas allée de main forte.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous là, Mizukage ? Lui répondais-je, tout en essayant d'être le plus calme et le plus froid possible.

Mais ma tentative était raté, sans doute, car je vis un rictus apparaitre sur son visage si parfait. Elle l'était encore à mes yeux. Ah les femmes, nous étions bien faible face à elle, à leur beauté, à leur charme ahurissant. Je ne la vis pas arriver et à l'inverse de notre premier contact, ce fut à elle d'être entreprenante. Elle s'était approché de ma bouche et m'y avait apposé un baiser. Il était doux, inoffensif, affectueux. J'étais surpris à la fois de son approche mais aussi de son geste qui me donnait une nouvelle fois de l'espoir. Alors je rompais le contact. Elle me regardait, dubitative.

- Cessez de me tourmenter ainsi ! Ne pensez pas que je n'ai pas de sentiments. Ne soyez pas si égoïste !

- Mais Kakashi…

- Arrêtez. Je ne veux rien entendre. Vous m'avez fait espérer quelque chose il y a neuf mois. Sachez que je ne réitérerai pas la même erreur deux fois.

- Kakashi… Croyez-moi, je ne me joue pas de vous.

- Vraiment ? Lâchais-je, me trahissant par ma voix étriquée.

- Je vous avoue qu'il y a neuf mois, j'ai fais une belle erreur en vous laissant. Comprenez-moi, j'étais amoureuse de cet homme qui git là-bas (elle montre Genma du doigt). Notre relation ne continua pas plus d'un mois après ma tromperie. Honnêtement, je ne sais toujours pas si il m'a trompé avec Shizune, et je m'en contrefiche en fait royalement. Le fait est que cet homme ne me procurait plus rien. Je ne ressentais ni amour ni plaisir avec lui, et à chaque fois qu'il posait sa main sur moi, le seul sentiment qui remontait en moi était le dégoût. Je crois que mon corps ne veut plus que vous, Kakashi… lâchait-elle.

Ces paroles à portée érotique ne pouvait m'empêcher de bouillir sexuellement à l'intérieur. J'étais statique, alors elle se décidait à me prendre par la main. Et voyant que je ne la repoussais pas, elle m'emmenait en direction des bois. Et sans retenu, je pus la prendre sauvagement dans la forêt, ma bien-aimée qui m'appartenait dorénavant.


End file.
